Five Times Ianto And Owen Got Arrested
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just as the titles says


Authors note: part of the Missing You series that I'm co-writing with Zebrablonde, to understand this you might one to read Missing You but I don't think it's needed

**Authors note: part of the Missing You series that I'm co-writing with Zebrablonde, to understand this you might one to read Missing You but I don't think it's needed. R&R please. **

_After she retconned herself I was tempted to slip into her life casually, maybe bump into her at a pub or move into the flat next to her. I even considered getting myself arrested, but Owen and Ianto did that five times and Jack said if any of us did it again we would all be on weevil duty for the rest of the year._

I was enjoying the first ever evening I had off for a long time. I was sitting there with my laptop designing a defence mechanism for the Hub while drinking a glass of my favourite wine when the police phoned.

"Hello" I answered the phone

"Ms. Sato?"

"Yes that's me"

"I'm calling on the behalf of Mr Jones and Mr Harper"

"Oh?"

"Yes, we unfortunately had to arrest them"

"What for?"

"Well…they...err…they stripped in a children's park"

"WHAT? _Ianto _stripped in a children's park?" I squeaked in disbelief, Owen I can easily imagine doing it when he's drunk but not sweet innocent Ianto.

"yes, we were wondering if you'll pick them up. We asked Captain Harkness but he wouldn't stop laughing"

Yes I can imagine Jack is having a lot of fun and is probably searching through CCTV so he can have blackmail material for a lifetime.

"Of course I'll pick them up" I said sweetly

it was two days later since I had to pick Owen and Ianto up from the police station and once again I'm back there with Jack this time to pick them up.

"Well it's the first time I ever had to arrest someone for this offence" the police officer said bemused

"What did they do this time" I said sighing

"Ran into McDonalds waving a knife covered in ketchup while shouting they have just murdered someone. Gave the little kids a fright"

"Oh I bet it did" I muttered darkly

Jack was trying his hardest not to laugh but was failing miserably.

I was given the morning off and I fully planned to use it to catch up with my sleep when the phone rang. I groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep, allowing the blasted evil thing go on to voicemail.

"Hello my name is PC Gwen Cooper, I'm sorry for bothering you Ms Sato but-"

I sat up in shock "no Gwen, Gwen wait" I shouted picking the phone up "hello? Gwen don't tell me you hanged up"

"Err…no"

I sighed in relief "oh thank god, Gwen are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

Shit she doesn't remember "err…no, I just panicked it's not normal for the police to call me seven in the morning"

"Yes I'm sorry if I woke you but you're needed to bail a Mr Harper and a Mr Jones"

I groaned loudly "what have they done this time?"

"Started a bar fight I'm afraid"

You know I'm certain Owen's the one that's planning these little escapades there is no way Ianto would ever, ever start a bar fight…

I stood there standing in front of the prison cell with one eyebrow cocked up and my hands on my hips.

"Don't look at me like that" Owen pleaded

I raised my eyebrow up higher

"It wasn't my idea it was Ianto's"

My eyebrow shot even higher

"It was honestly!"

"I highly doubt that Ianto Jones would ever think of pelting eggs at an old lady's house, then toilet paper to wrap her cat and then spray silly string all over her rose bushes" I said snottily

Ianto blushed "actually…it was my idea"

I almost fainted.

"I am ashamed of you" Jack said

I ducked my head down feeling rather ashamed myself

"I can't believe all of the things you could do that you would do this" Jack carried on "what have you got to say for yourselves Owen Harper and Ianto Jones?"

"Err…sorry?"

"SORRY? SORRY? YOU GOT NOT ONLY YOU AND IANTO ARRESTED BUT ME AND TOSH OVER THERE?" Jack shouted

I shivered and concentrated on staring at my shoes

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! NEXT PERSON WHO GETS ARRESTED WILL BE ON WEEVIL DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

I found it rather ironic that the next day I had to bail Jack out from prison, both Ianto and Owen took great joy in watching him do weevil duty and I myself found a smile on my face. Something that hadn't been there for a while.


End file.
